This invention pertains to appliances used in connection with linear bodies such as cables, stranded ropes and the like, and means for securing such linear bodies to various types of support devices. The invention is particularly applicable to electrical conductor cables and insulator support members and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously employed in other linear body environments and applications.
Line tie assemblies and methods provide a convenient manner for securing conductor cables and the like to support devices such as insulators. Prior art and commonly assigned, structures are exhibited in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,042,745 to Williams; 3,286,023 to Eucker; and 3,664,010 to D'Agati. Various configurations of the line ties as exemplified by the noted patents have been used with some success.
Continued refinement and simplification have developed separate line tie assemblies for side groove and top groove arrangements. These line ties are effective in securing the conductor cable in a manner designed to minimize danger of fatigue failure resulting from vibration and to eliminate chafing of the conductor cable due to looseness of the tie. These and other prior designs have also successfully utilized helical portions on the line ties that have an inside diameter slightly smaller than the diameter of the conductor cable. The helical portions are sufficiently resilient to conform to the diameter of the conductor cable and grippingly engage the cable in a circumferential manner.
Tie-top insulator supports have a transversely extending groove in the top of the insulator as well as a circumferentially extending annular groove beneath an upper lip of the insulator. The transversely extending groove of the insulator permits an installer to "top tie" a conductor cable by placing the cable within the top groove and wrapping a helical line tie to the cable and insulator thereby securing them together.
An alternative manner of assembly positions the conductor cable in an insulator side groove and thereafter secures at least one line tie about the insulator and conductor cable. In either case, the line tie secures the conductor cable to the insulator providing support for the cable.
Prior art structures such as those discussed above have been limited in the sense that the various line tie configurations accommodate either the "top tie" or, alternatively, the "side tie" arrangement, but are not equally adaptable to both. This, of course, requires a ready supply of both types of line tie assemblies to be inventoried so that an installer is prepared for either arrangement in the field.
Although insulator manufacturers have standardized dimensions within a given insulator class, dimensions of various classes must necessarily be different because usage is different. Usage dictates mechanical and electrical requirements and sets practical dimensional limits. Present industry manufacturing methods and practices preclude the probability of ever achieving a common dimension for all available insulators. Therefore, installers must necessarily inventory different line ties to satisfy different size insulators.
It has, therefore, been considered desirable to provide a line tie that is simple to manufacture and install. The line tie should be "universal" i.e. accommodate both side or top groove arrangements in both single-support and double-support constructions as well as various size insulators. Each line tie should be constructed of a material which allows ready forming in the field and yet provides stability, positive centering, and inline application without the need of special tools. Additionally, the procedure should be consistent and repeatable thereby facilitating installation. These and other benefits are provided by, the subject invention overcoming the above-noted deficiencies.